


An Buachaill Dathúil

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Gift Fic, I don't ship sheith but i couldn't leave hamadayum hanging, Irish Language, M/M, Meet-Cute, Prompt Fic, SHEITH - Freeform, She wanted a sheith fic in irish, Short One Shot, So i said why not?, Tumblr Prompt, ahhhhhhh, ar an mbus, i cannot write in other languages with ease, like i didn't realise it was so short, tá mo chuid Gaeilge go huafásach, very short
Language: Gaeilge
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 17:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14857425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bhí Keith ar an mbus ach ní smaoineamh sé go buail sé le fear deasa ar an lá sin. Is é Shiro an fear seo.





	An Buachaill Dathúil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hamadayum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamadayum/gifts).



> Scríobhann mé an cuid is mó den am ach ní scríobh mé as Gaeilge riamh. Bronntanas do [hamadayum ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamadayum) mar is aoibhinn léi Sheith agus Gaeilge.
> 
> Um,,, agus seo é?
> 
> -
> 
> I'm sorry, I'm terrible at irish but I wanted to give it a go but it ended up being so short? "It's a drabble" I say, hiding the fact that I cannot write in another language with ease. *hides*

Chonaic Keith an buachaill ar an mbus lá amhain. Bhí sé ag cur baistí agus bhí Keith ag féachaint amach ar an fhuinneog ag an titim uisce a bhí ar an gloine. Bhí an aimsir seo go hiontach agus an-dathúil, níl aon amhras ann ar sin.

Ach cad a tharla? Bhuel, mhotaigh sé an cathair ag titim faoi mheáchan. Bhí an duine seo ina shuigh in aice leis, agus bhí miongháire camach aige.

“Um, haigh? Is mise Shiro?”

“An bhfuil tú ag iarraidh orm nó ag rá orm?”

“Táim ag rá ort?” Bhí an fear seo ag féachaint le Keith le suim mór.

Ardaigh Keith a shúile leis, ach bhí sé ag ghaire. “Ag rá orm? An bhfuil tú cinnte?”

Chuaigh sé dearg. “Táim ag rá duit agus táim cinnte.” Cheap Keith go bhfuil sé gleoite.

Shiro.

Is ainm deasa é.

“Is mise Keith.” Aoibh sé leis sin, agus bhí sé go hálainn.

Chríoch an turas go luath, ach bhí an-sásta ar Keith mar bhí uimhir teileafón nua aige le ‘Shiro’.

**Author's Note:**

> An bhfuil aon botúin ar mo chuid Gaeilge? Tá sé go huafásach. *folaigh*


End file.
